Apothecary
So to start off I am going to explain the basics of Alchemistry. ~~Thez The Whole Alchemistry Idea The goal of Alchemistry is to fill all of the required bottles. You begin at able with 10 bottles and by the time you have hit grand-master that number has been reduced to 6. You fill the bottles by connecting the bottle with pipes to the lowest displayed color on the bottle so if the bottom color on one bottle is red I would need to connect it to the red color at the top of the board. You have 3 basic colors at the top of the board red, yellow and blue as your stat gets higher the number of different colors you will need to fill increases you will need to start mixing these colors to fill some bottles. To mix them just connect the two routes with pipes and the color for both routes will change. The color mix Mixing yellow and blue produces green. Mixing blue and red produces purple. Mixing red and yellow produces orange. Mixing all three colors produces brown, which will never be needed. About the Alchem stars When you clear bottles if enough colors were involved with that clear stars are added to the bottle there are a maximum of 3 per bottle it requires a 5 simultaneous color fill or better to get 3 stars on a bottle and for each color less you fill subtract 1 star until there are none left there is a maximum of 18 stars total. Alchemistry Bonus There are 3 bonus pipes/pieces in this puzzle. The first is a bonus piece it gives a small score increase when it is included in the route while filling a bottle. The second is the multifill piece if part of a route for a fill it will fill all consecutive instances of a color in that bottle. The third is a quicksilver piece which if it is part of a route for a fill the following turn you will be provided with a silver color that acts as a wild color it can take the place of any of the other colors. When performing fills remember that having more colors per fill is better then more bottles filled so for example having 2 colors in a fill but only 1 bottle per color is better then having 3 bottles of the same color filled. Tips to get Incredible in Alchemistry So now that you understand the basics I am going to explain how to get an incredible there are a few methods for doing this but from what I have seen the voodoo method is the best so thats the one I am going to be showing you this method requires having unlocked quicksilver which is unlocked around distinguished or respected but getting there is rather easy. So the first part of doing this is just going to be doing basic fills try to keep your fills to at least a fire burn (which is 4 colors at a time) as you are doing this when a bonus piece or quicksilver piece spawn NEVER run a color through it whether that color is involved in a fill or not these pieces are very important to getting a high scoring incred.Here are some examples of what your fills should look like: As the colors left to fill on your bottles decrease you are going to have to begin doing some manipulation of your board in order to score high as you are filling the second to last color in a bottle you need a multi-port piece to fall into place directly above the bottle how is this done might you ask? Well when you run a color through a piece then press the fill button you will notice how the piece disapears from the the board so what you need to do is run a color (it doesnt matter what color or whether it is involved in a fill or not) through all of the pieces between the bottle and a multi-port piece (when i say that I mean at least 3 connecting ports the more you can get the easier its going to be on you) if there is not one in the column above the bottle dont panic on your next fill just do the same thing.These fills should look somewhat like this: Notice how I have a multi-port piece currently or will be after the fill directly above each bottle with 1 fill remaining like I said earlier this is very key to doing this method properly. Try to remember that a route does not have to be part of a fill to clear the pipes that definetely comes in handy. Once this is done there is only 1 fill left on the bottle and there is a multi-port piece above it ignore this bottle and do not run a color through the piece or it will disapear. Once you have come to your final fill to make every bottle on the board have 1 fill remaining you are going to need to activate your quicksilver you do this by running one of your routes for a fill through the quicksilver piece do not run anything through your bonus pieces yet.This fill should look like this: Notice how it winds all round even though you dont need it to fill the bottle? I did that to make sure I had the proper multi-port pieces above each bottle normally you arent filling just 1 bottle as your final fill this board was just poorly planned so it ended up that way. Once this is done select fill you will now have the greyish color known as a quicksilver since you followed my earlier instructions about having a multi-port piece directly above every bottle you will then proceed to connect that 1 quicksilver color to every bottle it should look somewhat like these: Alchemistry Puzzling Speed Recommendation Alchemistry is a very time consuming puzzle there is no score reduction for the amount of time you spend on it so you dont need to be a quick thinker to succeed dont rush yourself or you end up making mistakes. From what I have seen the only thing that seperates the Grand-Master/legendarys from the ultimates in this puzzle is merely the amount of time they are willing to spend on it its not any special secret or hack its just spending 20-30 minutes per session has proven too much for a lot of people if you follow these rules religiously you can easily make ult. I wrote this guide myself with info I have collected from some random forum posts and talking with some high level alchemists. Category:Crafting Puzzles